This invention relates in general to a device for depositing sheets which are individually fed to a collecting tray where they are collected one on top of the other in a stack, and in particular, to a sheet depositing device whose collecting tray has a depositing surface and an abutment serving for end-side alignment of the sheets, such device also having a pivotable cover which is associated with such collecting tray and on which a sheet influencing mechanism is arranged which rests on the upper surface of the sheet stack.
The invention also relates to a device for depositing sheets which are individually fed to a collecting tray where they are collected one on top of the other in a stack, and in particular, copy sheets fed from a copier, whose collecting tray has a depositing surface and an abutment serving for end-side alignment of such sheets, such device also having a pivotable cover which is associated with such collecting tray and on which a hold-down element is pivotably mounted which is hinged to the cover with its one end facing away from the abutment and with its other end resting on the upper surface of the sheet stack in the area of the abutment.
A sheet depositing device, such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,825, comprises a pivotable cover which is arranged above the upper surface of the sheet stack and with the lower side of which a hold-down element is pivotably connected which rests on the upper surface of the stack when the cover is closed. The cover which also forms the upper surface of the device is hinged in the sheet feeding direction and can be pivoted over an opening angle of 90.degree.. If there is a paper jam, therefore, the cover of this known device can be opened wide enough to give access to the depositing area because the easily damageable hold-down element can also be pivoted aside by a large angle. However, if a depositing device of that type is to be integrated into an apparatus in which a plurality of operations such as folding, collecting of sheets in stacks, stapling and depositing are to be carried out at the same time, it may occupy too much space in the interior of the apparatus so that access to the depositing device is rendered difficult.